This invention relates generally to food display trays and particularly to a novel invertable tray which, in one position, is arched to provide side drain troughs for wet products and, when inverted, is an elongated partitionable bowl for the display of drier products.
The display tray of the invention is in the form of a "W" with a raised arched center and side walls. Wet products lying on the center arch thus drain into the recesses formed between the side walls and the center so that the product is raised and is not lying in fluid. An additional feature of the arched tray in this position is that products such as fish lying on the arched center will appear to a customer as a great quantity of the product piled high in a flat tray.
When inverted, the center arch becomes a concave bowl and the sides become pedestal legs. In this form the tray is useful for displaying cheeses, cold cuts, etc. in a deli display case. Lateral slits are cut in the center arch for receiving partitions at any of several positions so that individual smaller bowl sections are available for displaying the products.